1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a health check path evaluation indicator building technique.
2. Related Art
A biomarker may be regarded as an objective clinical measurement or an evaluation parameter and may also be used for monitoring or predicting the development of normal physiological phenomenon or diseases. However, physiological changes are undetectable during intervals between annual health check, which is obviously inadequate for disease risk prevention. Especially, test values of the biomarker are dynamic values, and the obtained data may have a large difference according to different environments and different self-condition of a testee. Therefore, the obtained test data is relatively unstable compared to physical feature data. In order to obtain relatively stable test data, multiple samplings and sample testing are required.
A complete health check procedure includes many check items, and the test procedures thereof are expensive and time-consuming. Moreover, a health check process suitable for one individual may not satisfy different individuals. In consider of time and economic cost, willingness to intuitively participate to the health check is not high. On the other hand, the depth and penetration of check items of a general health check are inadequate. In terms of the items required to be further checked, the procedures thereof are merely treated as a formality or routine in consideration of the coverage range of such health check.
Therefore, it is important to provide a health check system capable of performing regular evaluation for different individuals.